


TOGETHER AS ONE, WE ARE STRONG

by STAILS565



Series: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elements are formed, waiting for a specific person with that trait. Love will blossom, but one will betrayed the group,will his friends save him before he gets consumed by darkness or will they lose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *~INTRO~*

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different , hope you guys like my walking dead fic 
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

* ~ INTRO~* 

" its time, the ones that we been waiting for" 

 

" will they save the world, and one of their own?"

" they will, I can sense it, they will " 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::  
A mysterious figure comes to a field, wind was passing by.

" they will feel my power"

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Will they save it, or will they lose. 

Friendship, loyalty, bravery, courage, hope, honor, leadership. Magic

" were always together, when we are we are strong, let's not forget that"


	2. THE ZODIACS COMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Zodiacs came to earth, and Jason's deafet by the very first group of people using the Zodiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

Years ago, The 12 signs of the Zodiacs came down on Earth, each also representing a trait to a specific person. At the same time, Jason, appeared, the lord of darkness. A group of people each representing each Zodiac, and the trait came out to deafet their enemy. And they succeed, by capturing Jason into another dimension .years passed, the former bearers put their Zodiacs were they found it, waiting for the next group to be the bearers, cause Jason rises again, back for revenge, will he be stopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^


End file.
